The present invention relates to fastening devices for rigidly coupling one member in an adjusted position relative to another member, and more particularly to a washer for use in the fastening device.
The construction of various structures depends upon the utilization of fastening systems that are designed to rigidly couple the respective members together as various loads are applied thereto. The respective members may take various shapes and forms well known in the construction industry. For example, one member may itself be a brick wall or other masonry which is to have secured thereto a steel framework. Due to the inherent tolerances in the manufacture of steel framing, as well as in masonry construction, and due to other deflections that can occur during construction, there exists a need for a fastening system that permits the respective members to be rigidly coupled and locked in place relative to each other.